Insólito
by nanako-senpai
Summary: Ese día quedaría marcado para siempre en la memoria del Uzumaki, y como no si jamás espero verlo a ÉL en un lugar como ESE sin una razón valida.


-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

_-"Recuerdos"-_

**Insólito.**

Y…sí, esa era la única palabra que rondaba en la cabeza de un rubio bien parecido, y es que realmente no concebía lo que veían sus ojos ese día, creyó haber caído de la cama al despertar pero no fue así. Tal vez estaba viviendo un sueño, uno de esos que parecen ser demasiado reales, pero no. Probablemente su café de ese día tenía más cafeína de lo normal y estaba alucinando. Pero sabía que eso era imposible, tan imposible como la experiencia de esa mañana. Desde su llegada no dejaba de frotarse los ojos, una y otra y otra vez, hasta convencerse de que no estaba viendo mal. Había revisado cada lugar posible desde su asiento, las entradas, los asientos restantes, la decoración incluso el nombre del lugar, pensando que se había equivocado de recinto. Todo estaba bien, no había nada diferente a lo que él hubiese visto anteriormente, a excepción de él.

Pero ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado ver a las ocho de la mañana a Sasuke Uchiha…y en la iglesia?

Lo que Naruto Uzumaki desconocía era que él al igual que el resto de los presentes estaba totalmente asombrado de que alguien como Sasuke Uchiha estuviera en ese lugar sin saber con exactitud la razón.

-Teme ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- preguntaba totalmente alarmado el joven de ojos como el mar.

-No es de tu incumbencia, dobe- dijo el chico de cabellos azabaches mirando hacia el frente.

-¿C-cómo que no? ¿Llegas tan tranquilo a un lugar que estoy seguro, tu ni siquiera sabias que existía? Además tu no es que seas un muy buen cristiano ¿verdad?- susurraba aquel con marcas en sus mejillas.

-Tu si has estado aquí desde hace años ¿o me equivoco?- musitó el Uchiha.

-Es costumbre en nosotros venir todos los domingos-

-Pues ha sido una perdida de tiempo, porque Kami-sama no ha hecho nada para quitarte lo tarado de todos los días-

Cuando Naruto iba a comenzar un escándalo, su madre había empezado a jalar de una de sus orejas.

-Naruto ¿quieres comportarte? Lo siento, hoy amaneció más hiperactivo de lo normal-

-No tienes de que preocuparte Kushina, no hay problema- comentó una mujer sonriente y de ojos oscuros.

-Mikoto-san y ¿Dónde esta Fugaku-san e Itachi-san?-

-Oh, ellos están en un viaje de negocios y no pudieron venir–

-Es un verdadero milagro verte por aquí Sasuke-kun- dijo amablemente la mujer de cabello rojizo.

-Hmph-

Mikoto era reconocida siempre por su elegancia y la de su familia y también por ser muy unida a la familia de los Uzumaki. Pero incluso para ella, era un suceso muy extraño el que su hijo menor la hubiese acompañado a dicho aposento. En ocasiones anteriores se le había visto rodeada por su esposo e hijo mayor, mas nunca por el menor de sus hijos. Incluso cuando faltaban los mayores, ella estaba sola; pero ese día realmente era un milagro pues antes de que se diera cuenta su hijo menor estaba esperándola en la puerta de la casa, listo para salir con ella. A pesar de ello, no le molestaba en absoluto su compañía pues era consciente de que Sasuke no era muy arraigado a la "comunicación divina".

Entre tanto Sasuke no soportaba estar siendo observado por todas las personas que lo conocían y más por todas las fangirls que intentaban acercársele incluso en la "casa de Dios". De hecho en su mente no estaba nada de confesiones y oraciones para el todopoderoso y llegaba a creer que el era un demonio en persona y que Kami no estaba contento con su estancia en su "casa" y mas porque estaba seguro de que sabia perfectamente por que estaba allí.

Había comenzado a escuchar la suave tonalidad de las teclas del piano, divisó a lo lejos a un grupo de personas y sonrió de medio lado al ver entre ellas a una joven de cabello azulino y de ojos perlas como abría y cerraba de vez en cuando su boca para pronunciar las palabras de la canción que empezaba a escucharse por todo el lugar, un vestido de tirantes gruesos blanco hasta arriba de sus rodillas haciendo juego con sus zapatillas plateadas la adornaban como el ángel que era. Y la cintilla blanca que se mezclaba con su cabello largo y oscuro hasta la cintura le daba la imagen de una "chiquilla inocente".

Pero eso a nadie le importaba, porque él era el único que la veía de una forma diferente, estaba ahí por ella. Porque cada vez que la veía venia a su mente la primera vez que estuvo con ella, proclamándola como suya y de nadie más, escuchando como su melodiosa voz pronunciaba su nombre hasta el cansancio, delineando esos dulces y carnosos labios, enredando su lengua con la suya sin el más mínimo pudor por parte de este. Empezaba a sentir como las manos le picaban de solo verla tan apartada de él, de poder escuchar esa voz solo para él en sus oídos, de sentir esas suaves y delicadas manos acariciando cada centímetro de su piel, de ver sus mejillas rojas y brillantes mientras se adentraba en ella sacando suspiros y gemidos, algo que él consideraba que nadie supiera de la "inocente" Hinata Hyuuga.

Dos horas después mientras Kushina y Mikoto felicitaban a Hana Hyuuga por la excelente voz que tenia su hija mayor para el coro de la iglesia y Naruto buscaba como loco a su amigo de infancia (pues se le había escabullido) Hinata se despedía de sus amigos y amigas recibiendo elogios varias veces y cuando finalmente estaba sola en la parte trasera del lugar sintió como alguien rodeaba su pequeña cintura, ella sabia quien era.

-Estuviste muy bien- Hinata escuchó una voz ronca en su oído y dio un pequeño salto haciendo que las caderas de ambos chocaran con mas fuerza.

-J-jamás espere verte a-aquí Sasuke-kun-

-Yo tampoco, fue un maldito infierno haber estado dos horas ahí adentro ¿no crees que merezco una recompensa?- cuestionó el joven mientras olfateaba con devoción el cabello de la chica.

-No lo se…- contestó totalmente sonrojada.

-Pasare esta noche para escuchar mi melodía favorita- musitó con deseo cada palabra.

Dicho esto la soltó no sin antes besarla con pasión desmesurada dejando sus labios mas rojos que de costumbre. Mientras ella observaba como desaparecía Naruto la llamaba con fuerza por la espalda.

-¡Oye, Hinata-chan!-

-¿Qué sucede Naruto-kun?-

-¿No has visto al teme? ya llevo rato buscándolo ¿no ha pasado por aquí?-

Hinata simplemente negó suavemente con la cabeza para después recibir un agradecimiento y felicitación por parte este en cuanto a su actuación y antes de dejarla le recomendó que si lo veía que le avisara.

Sasuke caminaba con su madre para subir al auto, mientras ella atendía una llamada.

-Sasuke, tu padre y tu hermano llegaran mañana-

-Es bueno saberlo- dijo este con total neutralidad

-Te mandan a decir que estés listo para mañana en la noche-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto curiosamente.

-Cenaremos con los Hyuuga-

-Por supuesto- aunque no hubo emoción alguna en su respuesta si lo hubo en su interior.

-¿No crees que Hinata-san es una chica adorable?- habló repentinamente la mujer.

-Hmph-

-Y muy inocente ¿no te parece?- cuestionó la mujer con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Claro- dijo este con sarcasmo sin que su progenitora lo notara.

Y mientras manejaba a casa supo que estaba en lo correcto, Hinata Hyuuga era alguien adorable, demasiado adorable para alguien como él y en cuanto a lo inocente… eso se lo dejaba a kami-sama, después de todo…un demonio como él había logrado corromper a ese precioso ángel con el pecado de la carne y al mismo tiempo arrebatar a ese querubín de las manos de Kami.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola! Llegue yo con otro shortfic…espero que haya sido de su agrado y de veras tenia que escribirlo, ya llevaba como una semana sin conciliar el sueño. Petición queja o sugerencia háganla sin problema (y no se olviden del review). Tal vez para los que me reconocieron, tranquilos, no me he olvidados de mis otros fics, estoy actualizándolos uno a uno detalladamente, es cuestión de tiempo así que por favor paciencia. Agradezco sus minutos de lectura ¡nos leemos!


End file.
